bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Moto Moto
Description: "This hippo likes big and chunky bloons. His charisma is enough to convert even the biggest bloons into his allies for a short time!" Moto Moto is a Special Agent. He costs 10,000 Monkey Money to purchase, and like with Shaggy, you can only place one of him down every game. He attracts MOAB-Class Bloons towards him, but the bloons won't damage him when they touch him; instead of killing them, he turns the bloons into allies that attack enemy bloons when the bloons touch him. The converted bloons will move in the opposite direction of the enemy bloons, and will use their attacks on the enemy bloons (and will never target your towers), or they will collide with the enemy bloons, not only stunning the enemy bloons, but also dealing 10,000 HP damage to them. The ally bloons also behave like the Heli Pilot in Pursuit target mode; thus, there will be a lot of collisions, which will lead to a lotta damage. The ally bloons only last 30 seconds before disappearing and he cannot convert bloons from T.H.A.N.O.S. and stronger. The converted bloons are invincible due to Moto Moto's influence. He has automatic camo detection, though, so he can convert DDTs. He has the range of a 0-0-0 Super Monkey. Pro Version Description: "Pro Version unlocked! His range of charisma is significantly bigger, and the converted bloons are now permanent! How awesome is that? Oh, and did we mention he can even convert some stronger bloons now?" His Pro Version looks the same as his base version (as seen in the picture), but his range has increased to that of a 4-2-0 Super Monkey. And as the description states, converted bloons are now PERMANENT. In his pro version, he can now convert T.H.A.N.O.S. and K.E.F.K.A. into allies. However, he can't convert bloons from P.I.N.G.A.S. and stronger. He now costs 50,000 Monkey Money, and is unlocked after placing down 5 of Moto Moto (in 5 different games, of course). Like with Shaggy, you can only place one of him down every game. Converted T.H.A.N.O.S. has these abilities (some may be the same, though with different mechanics, but will now target enemy bloons due to Moto Moto's influence): I hope they remember you: Kills the strongest bloon on screen. Cooldown: 15 seconds Twist of Reality: Attacks from enemy bloons are harmless bubbles for 30 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds Lightning of Power: Attack now targets 10 enemy bloons and instantly kills them. Cooldown: 25 seconds Reality Warp: Changes the track to Brick Wall, and endlessly spawns B.A.D.s that move as fast as Pink Bloons. These B.A.D.s charge at the enemy blimps, and deal 20,000 HP damage to them. Very rarely used, and if used, can only be used once. Full Power: Wipes out half of all blimps on screen. Very rarely used, and can only be used once. Converted K.E.F.K.A. has these abilities (mostly the same, but with different mechanics due to Moto Moto's influence): Fireball Barrage: Fireballs now target 10 random bloons on screen. These fireballs deal 3,000 HP damage, stunning the enemy bloons and burning them. When bloons are burning, they take 1,000 HP damage per second for 30 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Blizzard of Doom: Basically the Absolute Zero ability (doesn't harm towers at all). Cooldown: 30 seconds. Lightning Bolts of Death: Same thing, but the lightning bolts target 5 random enemy bloons instead. Cooldown: 25 seconds. Blind: Blinds all enemy bloons on screen, making them unable to attack for 15 seconds. Cooldown: 30 seconds Meteor Storm: Basically the same thing, but the meteors damage bloons instead. The meteors do 5,000 HP damage to bloons (because the ability damages only bloons). Cooldown: 1 minute) Light of Judgment: Same thing, but the laser targets all enemy bloons, instantly killing the enemy bloons if they're hit. Very rarely used, however. Cooldown: 2 minutes Trivia Quite obviously, this is a reference to the Moto Moto memes, another one of my all-time favorite Internet memes. When this agent is placed down, you will hear this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FI5WHpMxM0w Also, like Shaggy, he's unkillable. Enemy attacks do 0 damage to him. Category:Joke Conceptions Category:References Category:Memes Category:Special Agents Category:Joke Agents